<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a borrowed toolbox by anonanimal811</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255525">a borrowed toolbox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonanimal811/pseuds/anonanimal811'>anonanimal811</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, nothing crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonanimal811/pseuds/anonanimal811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>donatello gets emotional about a pile of junk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a borrowed toolbox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donatello stood over the shell cycle, arms crossed in indecision. Half of its guts were neatly spilled onto a furni pad around a borrowed toolbox. He stood at the foot of the unintentional shrine, wondering if it was worth it to disturb one of the last bits of evidence of his brother’s existence. Abandoned due a call to action and left untouched for the demands of grief, the spot had become something between a crime scene and holy ground. At the time, there had been an argument made that somewhere in this mess was a system. Donnie couldn’t see it. He didn’t even put much effort in trying to understand his brother’s methods, opting to tease him about it instead. <em>Having things within arm’s reach doesn’t meet the definition of a “system”</em>, said Donnie, <em>I can’t believe I trust you with my toolbox</em>. Raph laughed, <em>D! You wound me. I got feelings under this hard shell!</em></p>
<p>The memory tightened his chest and his limbs ached, feeling heavy enough to drive Donnie to sit on the floor. He just wanted to get his pliers back and not get emotional about a loose pile of junk. Pulling his legs close to him, he dipped his head against his knees and waited for this feeling to pass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>